1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device which permits a surfboard to be attached to a surfer and, more particularly, to a leash including a cord which is retractable into a housing to eliminate possible tangling and reduce the drag that is created when the cord is pulled through the water.
2. Background Art
It is currently known to attach a surfboard to a surfer by means of a cord which is affixed to the surfboard at one end thereof and attached to the surfer at the other end, typically via a wrist or ankle strap. The length of the cord is usually between four to six feet in order to provide a safe distance between the surfer and his board should the board be separated from the surfer and tumbled through the surf.
The existing means of attachment does not address the difficulties caused by the relatively long cord length with regard to the potential for tangling as well as to the loss of hydrodynamic efficiency as excess cord is dragged through the water. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a surfboard attachment device which would eliminate excess cord length and thereby avoid tangling and dragging through the water, while still allowing for the cord to extend to a safe length when needed.